A Mistake with Consequences
by delilah13407
Summary: A third part to Christmas Miracles, and Life after the Accident. Read those first. Fox made a mistake one with consequences, but can he fix things with the woman he really loves, and will she accept him?


~This is the Third part to: Christmas Miracles, and Life after the Accident. I hope everyone enjoys this, and reviews. Pretty, pretty please, RR. Thanks.~

A MISTAKE WITH CONSEQUENCES

She was in her room, once again crying over how her life always turns out. She was happy, and engaged, but that all ended when she found out that he had gotten her ex-best friend pregnant, and never even told her that he had slept with her slut of a friend. He had lied to her, or at least kept a secret from her, and very big secret. 

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald sighed, again replaying what had happened that day, in her head.

FLASHBACK

"OH MY GOD, YOU AND CHAD MUST BE THRILLED." Theresa squealed out of pure excitement, when she noticed that Whitney didn't say anything, and Fox didn't look too happy.

"Theresa, Chad is not the father." Whitney said with a smile.

Theresa was truly confused. "If it's not Chad, then who is it?" She questioned.

"Fox." Whitney answered.

Theresa just stared stunned. She grew very pale, and no longer had a smile on her face. She felt weak, and knew that the tears were going to come any moment.

However, Whitney's smile never left her face.

Theresa turned around and slapped Fox across the face, before running out of the room, and house.

END OF FLASHBACK

Theresa took a vase and flung it at the wall, where it lay shattered and broken, just like her heart.

"Why did he do this to me, to us?" She asked to the night sky.

She let out a sob, and continued questioning why he did it, but she knew that she would probably never have the answer.

That day, she had realized that it was Whitney that was Fox's mystery woman. Whitney had his heart then, and still did. Whitney would always have his heart, and Theresa despised her for that, but Whitney didn't have his heart, and she never would. Theresa just failed to realize that.

It had been a week since the day she found out about Fox and Whitney, and Fox has come on more than one occasion to try to talk to her, but because of her stubbornness, she wouldn't talk with him, or even listen to what he had to say.

She didn't hate him, she couldn't hate him, and yes, she did love him, that would never change. That just didn't matter anymore, he betrayed her, and even if she could forgive him, which she already did, she still couldn't forget. The thought of Fox with her supposed best friend, came to mind every time she thought of him. She just couldn't forget.

She heard a knock at her bedroom door, so she opened it, and gasped.

"Fox, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to hide all of the tears that kept pouring down.

"Theresa, please don't cry, please don't." He pleaded with her, wiping her tears away, only to have more come down.

"I think that you should go." She whispered.

He shook his head no. "Theresa, I am not letting you go, I love you too much!" He exclaimed breaking inside for the pain that reflected in Theresa's eyes.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have gotten my EX-best friend pregnant." She cried.

"I know. I made a mistake, but can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He asked, his own tears now falling.

"I have forgiven you, but I still can't forget." She sobbed backing away from him, only to have him gently grab her arm.

"Theresa, please, don't do this. I love you, and I know that you love me." He replied pulling her in a loving embrace.

"Yes, I do love you, but I can't be with you." She stated firmly. "You have to think of the baby, I know what it's like to be without a father, and you will not do that to this child, it is completely innocent. You have to go to Whitney, and you have to stand by her." Theresa replied teary-eyed.

"I will be there for Whitney and the baby, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stated once again wiping some of her tears.

"Fox, it's not that simple." She claimed, sobbing.

"Theresa, please tell me that we can be together?" He pleaded with her.

"How do I know that I can trust you, after what I learned?" She asked shakily.

"I was half way asleep, and I didn't really look, so I didn't know it was her until it was too late." He explained honestly. "Theresa, please, just give me one more chance, I will never screw up again." He said.

There was a small silence before Theresa answered. "First, I have to know, was Whitney your mystery woman?" 

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did, but I realize that it was just am infatuation."

"Do you feel anything for her now?"

"No Theresa, the only bond that we will ever share is the baby, other than that, I don't care for her at all. Is the wedding still on, it's up to you?" He asked.

"yeah, I guess it is." She replied with a small smile.

He gave her back the engagement ring that she threw at him, and then pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I love you, Theresa!" He declared.

"I love you, too!" She stated.

After that was said, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, and thanked the lord that he still had his angel.

~Okay, so what does everyone think. I hope this was exciting enough for most people. I am thinking of doing two more stories with this. Both, being happy stories, I think I have put these two through enough bad things don't you think. Please review.~


End file.
